


First Dates

by moguhee



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Angst, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, childhood bestfriends, highschool, may contain trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moguhee/pseuds/moguhee
Summary: Taeyoung wouldn't mind spending a hundred of first dates, as long as it is Seongmin.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin & Kim Taeyoung, Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	First Dates

"Youngtae!", a familiar voice called Taeyoung while he was walking down the school hall.

An hour before the class starts, so there are still other students around. But Taeyoung's just focused to the one who is bubbly running towards him. Holding his backpack straps with his two hands while his hair bouncing, the younger stops in front of Taeyoung and smiled, "I had my first date last night." Seongmin exclaimed.

"He took me out to watch the sunset on a beach side and he also walked me home. Though, I still can't remember his identity but all I know is I truly had fun." He continued.

Taeyoung can't help but to patted Seongmin's head, "You're so cute. I'm glad that you had fun. Anyway, are you on your way to your class?" He asked. Seongmin just nodded.

"Great. Let me walk you there." Taeyoung offered.

The two walk side by side and talked about Seongmin's date last night. The younger mostly carried the whole conversation, which is Seongmin's personality. He's bubbly and talkative but that's what you'll definitely like about him. While Taeyoung, he is the listener. Mostly, he will just listen to what Seongmin will say, and maybe, admire the younger's cuteness while talking. In Taeyoung's mind, even Seongmin is doing the bare minimum, he still finds it attractive.

"I don't know if I could meet him again but I wish I could feel the same happiness he made me feel last night." Seongmin mumbled, they're now infront of his class.

Taeyoung held the younger's cheeks and tried to cheer him up, "Of course, you deserve to be happy. Don't worry, let's meet after class. I'll take you somewhere so you won't be sad anymore. Is that good?"

Seongmin just rolled his eyes and smiles after, "Okay okay. You can now remove your hands."

Taeyoung chuckled. Even an annoyed Seongmin can make his heart pound, "See you later then."

"See you.", They both waved a goodbye and went to their respective rooms.

//

"Where are we going?" Seongmin asked, while munching the hotdogs they bought along the way.

"Just follow me." even though he is hesitating, he did it. He held Seongmin's hand and put it inside his sweater's pocket.

A minute or two, they have arrived.

"Oh, you brought me to a park. This feels familiar." Seongmin exclaimed. Hurriedly went to one of the swings, and sit. While Taeyoung who is following him, held the swing chain and push it softly.

"We met here, when we were younger. You were crying because you thought you were lost, so I went to you and gave you an ice cream. I sat next to you until your mom came back. I thought it will be the first and last day that I will see you, but it turns out that we are neighbours." he explained, but then he remembered something.

"I forgot. I'm sorry Seongmin. Am I talking too much?" worriedly, he asked to younger.

"No, I'm fine. I'm interested to listen to our past stories again. Even though you probably mentioned it to me for I don't know how many times already." Seongmin smiled to cover the sad reality. He is so thankful to have Taeyoung beside him. "Please continue, Youngtae."

"When I found out that we were neighbours, I asked my mom if I could go to your house and play with you. Your dad was very protective to you, but your mom remembers me. She trusted me because she saw how I never left your side when you were crying at the park."

That time, Taeyoung doesn't know about Seongmin's condition. As much as they want to tell him, they were still young to understand, 7 years old to be exact, so they let it aside.

"That day, we became playmates. We were just a mere kid back then, that's why I got confused why you keep forgetting about me. So I have to introduce myself to you every time we play."

They grew old together. When they turned 14, they explained everything to Taeyoung. That day, he understands more about Seongmin's condition.

"But now, I understand everything. I will never leave your side." Taeyoung look down and smiled at him.

Wondering, Seongmin asked, "Did you stay just because I'm sick?"

"Of course not, you are more than just your illness. I met you when you were crying back then at a children park, not in a hospital nor while having your attacks. I know nothing about you when I approach you way back then, but i still wanted to be friends. Even when I found out about the whole thing, I decided to stay, not because I pity you, but because I want to be with you." Taeyoung assured him.

Taeyoung never fails to comfort Seongmin. They've been bestfriends since they were younger, that explains why he knows almost everything about him. Even Seongmin forgets some memories the next day, the happiness that Taeyoung can make him feel is the one that he always treasures. He might not remember what they did, but he knows that he is loved. He is valued. He is appreciated.

"The sun has already set. I have to bring you home." Taeyoung initiates. He was about to walk when Seongmin grabbed his hand.

"Wait, I assume that I won't remember what we did tonight. But, I want to keep a memory. Can we take a picture?" he pleads.

Taeyoung just shrugs. He closes the distance between them and poses at the camera.

//

"Thank you for today, Youngtae, and for walking me home, as always." Seongmin softly mumbled.

As his natural gesture towards the younger, Taeyoung patted his head, "No problem. Good night, Seongmin."

"Goodnight, Youngtae." he replied, walking straight to their front door, and turning around just to bid his goodbye.

//

"Youngtae!" a running Seongmin is approaching him, "I had my first date last night. Though, I still don't remember him." he giggled while he scratches his head.

"Did you have fun?" Taeyoung asked.

"Ofcourse!"

"Then that's the thing that matters. As long as you had fun and you were happy that time, your date would be satisfied." he assured him.

Their 'first date everyday' is the thing that Taeyoung looks up to at the end of the day. He would love to take Seongmin from places to places, while reminding him their childhood memories. He wouldn't mind at all even the younger can't remember him, because it's Seongmin. And everything has always been okay because he's with him.

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing a fic, pls bare with me. kudos and comments will be highly appreciated !!


End file.
